L'Année de Mes Seize Ans
by eldorn
Summary: Certaines personnes qui influencent nos vies peuvent disparaître brutalement. Comment faire face à l'absence d'un père? La mort d'un être cher? Désillusions, confusion, évolution, récit d'une année primordiale pour Harry, mais aussi Draco...
1. Une fille peut en cacher une autre

Le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir, et les derniers rayons qui filtraient à travers la meute de nuages menaçants seraient bientôt chassés par la grisaille accompagnant ce morne après-midi d'été. La nature enveloppée de la bienveillante chaleur estivale allait être ankylosée par l'air glacial jusqu'alors latent. Les premières gouttes de pluie qui perlaient sur la fenêtre principale de sa vaste chambre croisèrent son regard céruléen. Il grimaça et se tourna vers son interlocutrice.  
  
-Que crois-tu qu'IL prépare maintenant? Combien de temps avant qu'IL ne se manifeste à nouveau?  
  
-Si tu fais allusion à une évasion prochaine des mangemorts d'Azkaban, elle est plus que probable. Pour ma part, ça ne me concerne plus. Mon père est mort, sa fidélité à Voldemort n'aura eu d'égal que la cruauté de son maître. Tout porte à croire que le même sort attend le tien. Tôt ou tard.  
  
- Si ton père n'était qu'un pantin, c'est loin d'être le cas pour le mien! Andrea, pourquoi plaindre un incapable qui hormis son nom ne t'a jamais rien apporté?  
  
-Tu sais, pendant que mon père se préparait au retour de Celui-dont-TU-ne-veux-pas-prononcer-le-nom, j'ai grandi en côtoyant des moldus, qui m'ont appris la compassion.  
  
-PITIE! Epargne moi ces niaiseries suintant de bons sentiments sorties tout droit de la gueule d'un de ces infectes Sang-De-Bourbe.  
  
-Moldu!  
  
-Sang-de-bourbe!  
  
-Moldu!  
  
-Sang-de-bourbe!  
  
La jeune fille finit par hausser les épaules et porta son attention sur la pile de lettres qui reposaient sur un bureau d'acajou vernis.  
  
-Laisse-moi deviner, encore du courrier d'une admiratrice du Serpentard's Draco fan club. Parkinson... intéressant, tu permets? (elle saisit la lettre en souriant). Cher Draco... blablabla... je me languis tellement de ta voix... blablabla... Potter est le dernier des crétins... blablabla... de tout coeur avec toi... Oui, enfin j'ai déjà lu des trucs plus captivants...  
  
Elle la tendit à son destinataire qui la jeta dans le foyer de la cheminée.  
  
-De toute façon, je ne les lis jamais. Sa chouette doit faire une bonne dizaine d'aller-retour jusqu'au manoir chaque été. Ca devient lassant, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir ce que je vaux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
Elle désigna une série de fosses surmontées de barbelés visibles depuis la terrasse de la chambre qui surplombait une partie importante du domaine.   
  
-Des trous-à-fouine. On a dû faire ensorceler une bonne partie de la propriété. On a pensé à des Verracrasses, mais avec tous ces parasites de la Gazette du Sorcier ou du Chicaneur qui flairent le bon scoop en piétinant la demeure des illustres Malefoy, ça devenait insuffisant.  
  
Un sourire railleur se dessina sur son visage.  
  
-La semaine dernière, une petite dizaine a atterri à Sainte Mangouste.  
  
-C'est charmant comme accueil. Et dis-moi tes BUSE?  
  
-Obtenu... de justesse. Sans cet abruti de Potter, mon père aurait arrangé tout ça. Et ce temps qui n'en finit pas, impossible de jouer au quidditch.  
  
-Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi par temps de pluie...  
  
-?  
  
-... je fais la chasse aux elfes de maison et m'entraîne à les stupéfixer =)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Il fixait le plafond de la misérable pièce qui lui faisait office de chambre. Déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il était sans nouvelle du monde de la magie. Comme l'été dernier. Voldemort avait réapparu, échoué, puis se terrait à nouveau suscitant ainsi un suspens oppressant et une appréhension grandissante quant à son prochain retour. Comme l'été dernier. A la différence près que tout le monde partageait la même angoisse à présent. Mais chez lui l'amertume avait succédé à l'anxiété, le chagrin à la lassitude. Pour la deuxième fois, celui qu'il haïssait le plus lui avait ôté un être cher, avait détruit le fragile équilibre qu'il avait construit grâce à Sirius, sa seconde famille, son ami, son confident. Qui paierait le prix cette année?Ron? Hermione? Si seulement il était resté le minable cousin de Dursley, sa vie aurait été insignifiante, mais elle n'aurait pas causé tant de pertes. Et cette maudite prophétie... Non, il valait mieux ne plus y penser...   
  
On sonnait en bas. Ce devait encore être Andrea, la petite amie de Dudley. Elle était comme lui: rose, grasse, fraîche avec un QI de Scrout à pétard. Dudley allait certainement être occupé pendant les prochaines heures, il pourrait alors quitter la maison sans risquer de croiser son affable cousin au détour d'une rue. Décidé à sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était plongé les quinze dernières heures, il se redressa difficilement, un peu engourdi par la fatigue. Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui séparaient sa "chambre" de l'escalier. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia étaient sortis. Dudley sursauta lorsqu'il entendit les grincements que produisait chacun des pas d'Harry à mesure qu'il descendait. Lui et Andrea étaient tendrement enlacés dans le canapé du salon. Harry eut un haut-le-coeur devant ce spectacle. Deux niffleurs amoureux l'auraient ému davantage. Dudley passa affectueusement le bras autour des épaules de sa belle et lança à son cousin un regard réprobateur. Il semblait persuadé qu'Harry avait des vues sur Andrea. Cette idée amusa Harry: elle lui rappela sa brève expérience avec Cho, qui l'avait passablement refroidi. Ignorant Dudley, Harry traversa le salon et sortit de la maison.  
  
Il allait opter pour une direction quelconque quand un bruit de battement d'ailes l'interrompit. Une petite chouette, les plumes ébouriffées, émergeait d'un buisson et se remettait d'un atterrissage particulièrement houleux. Harry s'empara du message qu'elle apportait:  
  
"SOIS PRET DEMAIN MATIN. DEPART:10.00 DESTINATION: Le Terrier"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Emmitouflé sous les couvertures, il émit un grognement lorsque sa mère fit irruption.  
  
-Draco, une lettre pour toi...  
  
-Encore! pesta-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour sa mère.  
  
-Une effraie l'a apportée à la première heure ce matin.  
  
A l'évocation de l'animal, il bondit hors de son confortable lit et arracha le courrier des mains de sa mère.  
  
"Comment vont les nouvelles? J'ai une surprise pour toi, rejoins-moi samedi après-midi à la taverne de la Sirène Hurlante, sur le chemin de traverse.   
  
Signé: Andrea." 


	2. Tout feu, tout flamme

Chapitre 2   
  
Harry avait passé la soirée à préparer sa valise et vérifié à maintes reprises qu'il n'avait rien oublié.   
  
L'effervescence ambiante concernait aussi Hedwige qui commençait à s'agiter dans sa cage.   
  
-Toi aussi, tu es impatiente? Tu vas enfin pouvoir retrouver ta liberté! Je sais que cet été chez les Dursley n'a pas été facile!   
  
L'euphorie due aux retrouvailles prochaines avec ses amis semblait avoir atténué momentanément ses tourments.   
  
-Ne t'en fais pas dès demain matin... Mais comment vont ils faire pour venir sans se faire remarquer? Aïe, je crains le pire...   
  
Il se remémora son entrée fracassante à Poudlard lors de sa 2eme année. 7 moldus avaient aperçu la voiture volante de M. Weasley qu'ils avaient été contraint d'"emprunter".   
  
La réponse à ses interrogations sonna à la porte des Dursley le lendemain matin à 8.00: Mrs Figg.   
  
-Bonjour Pétunia, j'ai des invitations pour le 15eme salon de l'aménagement et de l'équipement de la villa. Aussi, étant donné que vous êtes une maîtresse de maison particulièrement soigneuse, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous intéresser...   
  
La tante Pétunia ne se fit pas prier et à 9 heures la maison était déserte; l'oncle Vernon travaillait, et Dudley était probablement avec sa bande ou chez Andrea. Une demi-heure plus tard, on sonna à nouveau.   
  
Ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il aperçut à travers l'oeil-de-boeuf Ron, accompagné de son père.   
  
-Harry!!   
  
-Ron!! Monsieur Weasley!   
  
Harry inspecta ses deux visiteurs, ils n'avaient ni voiture volante ni balai. Anticipant la question qu'Harry s'apprêtait à leur poser, Ron lui tendit une clé.   
  
-La voiture? demanda Harry anxieusement   
  
-Mais non! C'est la clé de la maison de Mrs Figg! On va emprunter sa cheminée. Un peu de poudre de cheminette et le tour est joué. Astucieux non?   
  
-Et Hedwige?   
  
La question parut étonné M.Weasley.   
  
-Les Moldus sont habitués à côtoyer régulièrement des chats, des chiens, mais rarement des hiboux!   
  
-Eh bien, tanpis Harry! Soit on embarque Hedwige en l'exposant à la vue des riverains de Privet Drive, soit tu restes croûpir ici et tu te coltines le cousin Dudley toute l'année! s'écria Ron d'un air faussement agacé. Et puis ça ne peut pas être pire ...   
  
-...qu'une voiture volante!   
  
-J'allais le dire!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Il jeta un oeil distrait sur l'horloge en forme de dragon finement sculptée qui reposait sur la cheminée de la salle à manger principale.   
  
Le dragon venait de cracher dix flammes, il était donc dix heures. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous l'après-midi. Il étalait distraitement de la confiture de mûre sur son toast quand un elfe de maison vint le trouver.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gouky? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé.   
  
Le ton était furieux. Non pas que l'étalage de confiture de mûre soit une activité qui nécessita une grande attention, mais le petit déjeuner était un moment privilégié qu'il convenait de ne pas interrompre, sous peine d'essuyer les humeurs maussades de Draco Malefoy.   
  
-Pardonnez-moi, mais il y a un paquet pour le jeune maître. Je le pose juste là et promis, Gouky va se punir. Gouky est tellement désolé d'avoir interrompu le jeune maître, Gouky est indigne de...   
  
-Qu'on le fasse taire c'est insupportable!   
  
-Stupide Gouky, il va se punir, oh oui maître...   
  
-Bonne idée et ferme-la, sinon tu vas me servir à attiser le feu de la cheminée!   
  
L'elfe, penaud, s'inclina dans une courbette maladroite et pris congé de son maître.   
  
Les coups que s'infligeait l'elfe de maison retentissaient, tandis qu'il déballait le paquet.   
  
"Je t'envoie quelques échantillons de nos derniers produits. Je t'expliquerais cet apres-midi. Bon appétit!   
  
Signé: Andrea."   
  
La boîte était organisée en trois compartiments garnis de friandises, des indications précisaient leur nature: Chockipiks, "variante de chocogrenouilles, à vos risques et périls", Bombagums, "explose les papilles", Nougatrouilles "un peu gélatineux, mais tellement moelleux". Le paquet provenait d'un certain magasin W&W. Ce nom ne lui inspirait pas grand chose; en revanche, il se laissa tenter par une poignée de bombagums. Il entamait à peine les premières friandises qu'une chaleur violente lui parcourut la gorge. Celle-ci lui brûlait terriblement et pour cause: il crachait à présent des flammes aussi ardentes que celles du dragon de l'horloge!   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Harry épousseta ses vêtements, que n'épargnait jamais ce mode de transport. Comme d'accoutumée, il fut accueilli chaleureusement par Molly Weasley. Ginny, plus modérée, ne cacha cependant pas sa joie de le revoir.   
  
-Où sont Fred et Georges?   
  
Mrs Weasley leva les yeux au ciel, accablée. Ron murmura à l'oreille d'Harry quelques explications:   
  
-Ils ont enfin ouvert leur magasin sur le chemin de Traverse.   
  
"Weasley&Weasley, farces et attrapes", la discrète enseigne désignait une boutique à l'aspect modeste mais suffisamment attrayant. Le local était coincé entre un marchand de chaudrons et un magasin qui proposait des "objets d'art moldus", les vitrines affichaient ainsi des fers à repasser, ouvre-boîtes et autres babioles.   
  
Fred se tenait fièrement devant sa nouvelle entreprise, guettant le client. Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire.   
  
-C'est quoi cet accoutrement?   
  
Sa robe de sorcier était sobre, de même que son costume étriqué. Seule sa cravate orange contrastait avec sa tenue et faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux. Son port altier emprunté le rendait encore plus efflanqué que d'habitude.   
  
-Avec tout ce gel, on dirait Malefoy!   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois! Je suis dans les affaires maintenant!   
  
Son air grave incita Ron à faire le rapprochement avec Percy. Pour répliquer à cette comparaison, Fred s'ébouriffa les cheveux et rit de bon coeur avec ses amis.   
  
-Où est George?   
  
-Il est parti chez un fournisseur. On était à cours de racines de mandragores.   
  
Monsieur Weasley posa une main sur l'épaule de son plus jeune fils.   
  
-Les suites de l'affaire que tu sais ont eu des répercutions positives non négligeables sur mon salaire. Que dirais-tu d'un nouveau balai? Ta performance lors de ton dernier match valait bien ça non?   
  
Le visage de Ron s'éclaira.   
  
-J'avoue que jouer pour Gryffondor va un peu me manquer, viens Harry laissons les à leurs affaires. Je vais te faire visiter.   
  
Ils entrèrent dans la magasin, tandis que Ron et son père s'éloignaient.   
  
La boutique qui de l'extérieur présentait les caractéristiques du bazar était méticuleusement organisée. Un coin était réservé aux jouets magiques, à côté de l'entrée étaient entreposées plusieurs dizaines de potions aux mixtures douteuses. Un petit comptoir faisait face à l'entrée. On pouvait trouver sur celui-ci une grande variété de friandises aux effets étonnants et déconcertants. Les fameuses boîtes à flemme étaient à l'honneur. Le reste de la pièce était occupé par divers objets qui promettaient de belles surprises. Fred indiqua à Harry une petite porte derrière le comptoir: la pièce sur laquelle elle donnait faisait à la fois office de bureau et de remise pour les marchandises des sous-traitants.   
  
-Excuse-moi, un client vient d'entrer.   
  
Harry s'attarda sur les artifices qui avaient fait la gloire des jumeaux Weasley et signé la débâcle totale d'Ombrage, lors de leur évasion spectaculaire de Poudlard.   
  
Deux prunelles céladon le fixaient. Surpris, Harry sursauta. Une petite brune, un carré aux épaules destructuré et le teint clair, le détaillait des pieds à la tête.   
  
-Je peux t'aider?   
  
-Euh...   
  
Elle saisit un bocal à l'intérieur duquel évoluaient une demi-douzaine de limaces et le présenta à Harry.   
  
-Si c'est pour un cadeau, nous avons ce gobe-limaces qui est soldé, c'est une affaire crois-moi. Tu parais sceptique... Je t'assure que ça marche très bien en ce moment, on en a vendu une vingtaine rien que la semaine dernière...   
  
Elle gesticulait frénétiquement pour vanter les mérites de son produit. Le gobe-limaces lui échappa et s'écrasa bruyamment sur le sol. Fred, toujours affairé avec son client, n'avait rien remarqué.   
  
-Désolée, je suis assez maladroite...   
  
Accroupie, la jeune vendeuse essayait de rassembler les limaces qui rampaient sur le sol jonché de débris de verre. Harry grimaça.   
  
-Euh... tu ne devrais pas faire ça... comme ça... C'est dégoûtant !   
  
Si seulement il pouvait se rappeler le cours du professeur MacGonagall sur la transformation des limaces. Décidément, les vacances ne lui avaient pas porté conseil. La voix sermonneuse d'Hermione résonnait dans sa tête. La vendeuse ne broncha pas. Essuyant ses mains sur son tablier vert, elle tendit la main à Harry.   
  
-Andrea, et toi?   
  
Harry grimaça à nouveau, ce prénom lui rappelait la petite amie de Dudley, dont la physionomie était l'antagonisme de la fille qui venait de se présenter.   
  
-Euh... Harry. Tu travailles ici?   
  
-Oui, je suis l'assistante de Fred. Et de Georges. Mais bon, c'est tout récent et comme tu peux le constater, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à apprendre. Tu es un ami?   
  
Il acquiesça.   
  
-Fred en a encore pour un petit moment. Je t'offre quelque chose à boire. Viens, on passe à côté.   
  
Ils empruntèrent la porte derrière le comptoir. La pièce était encombrée de fournitures, d'ingrédients et de récipients de toute sorte. Le bureau-ou plutôt le bazar- de Fred et George avait pour unique mobilier une table et quatre chaises.   
  
-Assieds-toi je vais te préparer la spécialité de la maison.   
  
Elle saisit plusieurs tubes à essais qui contenaient des substances multicolores et commença à doser, verser, mélanger.   
  
-Ca sera prêt dans cinq minutes. Parle moi un peu de toi pendant que je prépare ce cocktail.   
  
-Euh...   
  
-Tu fais quoi dans la vie?   
  
-A part mes amis et le quidditch, ma vie n'est pas très exhaltante...   
  
Pas très exhaltante... Parlait-il bien de SA vie à lui? De celle du célèbre Harry Potter, le sorcier que tout le monde s'empressait de dévisager, en quête d'indices confirmant ses exploits. De quelle planète venait cette fille pour lui demander aussi naïvement ce qu'il faisait dans la vie? Peut être ne l'avait-elle pas tout simplement reconnu... Mais Fred et Georges avaient dû lui parler de Harry Potter. Peut-être pas finalement, après tout il n'était pas Gilderoy Lockhart et pouvait encore rencontrer des individus en profitant de la douce couverture de l'incognito.   
  
-Tu habites Londres?   
  
-Non, mon père travaillait au ministère de la Magie, mais j'ai passé les trois quarts de ma vie en Irlande.   
  
-Tu étais à quelle école?   
  
-Ecole? Je n'y ai jamais été!   
  
-Quoi?   
  
-Je veux dire que je n'en ai jamais fréquenté une. Bizarrement, malgré ses longues absences, mon père tenait à ce que je reste à la maison. J'ai passé mes BUSE par correspondance. Après avoir brillamment échoué -j'ai tout de même obtenu un Optimal en botanique et en potions- j'ai décidé de venir ici et j'ai trouvé cet emploi.   
  
-Ton père ne s'y est pas opposé?   
  
-Il n'a pas eu le temps, il est mort récemment...   
  
Harry allait s'excuser lorsqu'une explosion retentit. Il s'agissait de la mixture d'Andrea. Elle avait à présent la même tête qu'Harry apres l'utilisation de la poudre de Cheminette. Elle éclata de rire.   
  
-Décidément, je ne suis vraiment pas douée. J'ai rendez-vous avec un ami à la Sirène Hurlante, ça te dirait de venir boire un verre avec nous? 


	3. L'amie de mon meilleur ennemi 1

Chapitre 3  
  
Il s'arrêta devant le bâtiment en forme de navire qui se dressait devant lui: la taverne de la Sirène hurlante. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant, mais il savait que c'était l'un des cafés les plus fréquentés par les jeunes sorciers. Il était deux heures, les fidèles ne commenceraient pas à affluer avant 5 heures. Parfait, sans être agoraphobe, il avait horreur d'être entouré par une masse d'individus jacassant, piaillant, s'esclaffant à tout va. La salle, de dimensions raisonnables, était décorée dans des tons violet et orange, couleurs plus criardes que vives. Des mosaïques en céramique reconstituaient grotesquement le portrait des monstres qui avaient donné leur nom à la taverne. Reconstitutions d'autant plus saugrenues qu'elles cotoyaient les tableaux de véritables sirènes qui ricanaient dès qu'un client venait à passer. Des sphères lumineuses grenat et indigo ondoyaient au plafond et plongeaient la pièce dans une atmosphère étrange et pesante. Une dizaine de petites tables étaient disposées au centre de la salle, elles pouvaient être assemblées facilement pour accueillir des groupes plus importants. Quelques clients consommaient au bar. Quelques marches situées de part et d'autres de celui ci menaient à une seconde salle au cadre plus intimiste. Il choisit une banquette dans l'angle. L'emplacement était idéal: dissimulé par un asphodèle et d'autres plantes ornementales, il pouvait observé -grâce au miroir qui faisait face à la banquette- les moindres allées et venues à l'entrée; d'autre part le fait que cette salle surplombe légèrement la première lui permettait d'élargir son champ de vision à tout le café. Il se plongea dans un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier qu'un client avait oublié ou abandonné. Un gloussement familier troubla sa lecture: Pansy Parkinson.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Harry avait décliné l'invitation d'Andrea, car au même moment George revenait avec son stock de racines de mandragores. Ils avaient ensuite fermé le magasin puis regagné le Terrier . La première chose qu'Harry remarqua en rentrant fut la nouvelle acquisition de Ron: un superbe Nimbus 2004.  
  
-Tu ne devineras jamais qui on a trouvé dans le salon quand on est rentré!  
  
-Hermione!!!!  
  
-Euh attends...  
  
Harry se précipita dans le salon pour y trouver... Percy! Les mains jointes, la mine soucieuse, il était assis avec sa raideur habituelle face à son père.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'il le revoyait depuis les évènements au ministère de la magie. Il s'apprêtait à lui tendre la main mais se ravisa. Les mots que Percy avaient écrits à Ron à son sujet étaient venus s'abattre comme autant de cognards sur son amour propre. Percy leva la tête, il venait de remarquer sa présence. Lui aussi paraissait hésitant quant à la conduite à adopter.  
  
-Bonjour Harry.  
  
Son interlocuteur le fixait impassiblement.  
  
-Ecoute, je n'ai pas l'intention de tergiverser. Aussi il se peut que mon attitude envers toi ait été un peu erronée mais...  
  
Il pesait ses mots. "Il se peut", une formule impersonnelle et hypothétique. "Ait été", il employait un passé laissant croire à un comportement ponctuel, mais cette mascarade avait duré presque une année. Un peu, bien sûr. Erronée, certes. Aux yeux de Percy, il était passé du rôle de fanfaron à celui de mythomane, de mauvais garçon à celui de dangereux délinquant . Un point de vue juste "un peu erroné". Et l'apothéose de la duplicité, le pompom sur le chapeau: la conjonction de coordination induisant l'opposition venue atténuer, pour finalement réduire à néant, le semblant de culpabilité éprouvé par Percy Weasley. Harry éclata de rire, mais ce rire avait quelque chose de sournois, d'amer. Ron et son père se forcèrent à sourire.  
  
-Arthur! Ron! Percy! Harry! A table!!!!!!! On n'attend plus que vous!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul?  
  
Il lui répondit sans lever les yeux de son journal.  
  
-J'attends quelqu'un.  
  
La réponse ne parut pas la satisfaire mais nul doute qu'elle allait s'inviter à s'asseoir. Et c'est effectivement ce qu'elle fit.  
  
-Ton invité n'a pas l'air très pressé...  
  
Sa remarque n'avait rien de très pertinent. Etait-elle censée être au courant du moindre de ses agissements? Non. D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle ici?  
  
-Je viens souvent ici avec des amies.  
  
Elle désigna un groupe de filles attablées près du bar qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ou de vue peut être, mais rien qui n'eut mérité de retenir son attention.  
  
-J'entre et qui je vois! Je ne te raconte pas la surprise que ça m'a fait... Remarque je ne devrais pas être étonnée! A croire que le tout Poudllard se retrouve ici, hier j'y ai croisé Davies, Corner et Chang, il y a deux jours c'était Brown et sa bande, et jeudi ...  
  
Voilà donc comment Pansy Parkinson occupait son été: entre deux lettres qu'elle lui écrivait, elle retrouvait chaque jour ses commères pour épier et commenter avec le plus vif intérêt la vie de la proie du jour. De la vraie graine de Rita Skeeter.  
  
-D'ailleurs, Chang et Corner -qui sont des habitués- viennent toujours s'asseoir ici, c'est marrant non? On dirait que cette place est réservée aux couples...  
  
Elle se rapprocha légèrement de lui et commença à le fixer intensément.  
  
-J'ai horreur du vacarme ambiant qui règne dans l'autre salle, c'est pour ça que je me suis installé ici.  
  
Le genre de phrase suffisamment clair pour briser toute tentative de flirt... 


End file.
